


There’s No Place Like Home For The Holidays

by honeystucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Team Cap - Freeform, bed sharing, inspired by a fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeystucky/pseuds/honeystucky
Summary: Clint invites Team Cap to his farm for Christmas. Bucky and Steve are hopelessly in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I had an idea for this fic and it kinda just grew, so here’s the first chapter so far. I’m pretty sure this will be mostly from Steve’s POV. You can find me on Twitter @honeystuckys and on Tumblr @honeystucky :)))

Hi, _guys. Just wanted to let you know that Laura and the kids are going to her parents for the holidays, and I’m not going for obvious reasons, so you guys are welcome to stay for the holidays. One of you knows where to go, so you should be good on directions. S’s pal is invited too. -Your Friend._

Natasha smiled down at the slightly cryptic text one of the many burner phones she kept on her. Steve doesn’t know when or where she buys all of them, but she seems to have at least 3 on her at all times. She flipped the phone closed and informed Sam, who was not standing over her shoulder reading the text like Steve, that Clint had invited them all to stay at the farm and lay low for Christmas.

“Hawkeye has a farm? How did I not know this?” Sam jokes.

“Actually, I didn’t know know too, until about two years ago.” A hint of a smile plays at Steve’s face. Him, Natasha, and Sam had been on the run, taking out the last of Hydra for a little more than a year and a half now, since the whole Germany shitshow. Steve’s mind flits to Bucky, which was not unusual lately. Since Bucky got out of cryo six months ago, Steve had tried to visit Wakanda at least once a month. He missed the lazy afternoons in the sun with in Wakanda, laying on the grass with Bucky. Their old dynamic had, much to Steve’s relief, returned within hours after Bucky had been taken out of cryo. He’ll cherish that moment for the rest of his life. Once the Wakandan doctors had unfrozen him, woken him up, and helping him out on legs wobbly from disuse, Bucky had looked at Steve like he hung the moon.

“Steve?” Bucky smiled from ear to ear, and so did Steve.

“I missed you, pal.” He had choked out, full of emotion. Steve awkwardly moved closer to Bucky. “Can- Can I?” Bucky had wrapped his arms around Steve in a tight gripped hug, one that seemed to say, I’m never letting go again. And Steve didn’t want to. He could’ve stayed in Bucky’s arms forever, then. Steve remembers looking at Bucky, healed and happy, and loving him so much he could barely breathe. But he’d never tell Bucky that. Bucky didn’t even like guys. So Steve will settle for loving Bucky from afar, even if it means a whole lot of heartbreak. The hug had lingered just a few seconds, but Steve didn’t care. He would take whatever he could get of Bucky’s love, even if wasn’t romantic. Anyways, though Steve couldn’t be with Bucky as near much as he’d like (all the time), he skypes him at least once a week. But last week they had a near brush with the Kazakstan secret service, so Natasha had throughly warned Steve against calling Bucky until they had bounced around Europe more.

“How do you wanna make our way to Clint’s?” Sam prompted, quirking an eyebrow.

“We need to talk to Bucky first. He did say that he could come, too.”

“Steve, that would mean going all the way to Wakanda before making our way to the states.” Natasha flopped onto this week’s slightly shady motel bed.

“It’s only November, Nat. We have plenty of time to go roundabout to Clint’s.”

“Is your boyfriend even on board with going to Clint’s farm for Christmas?” Sam cut in, raising his eyebrows again.

“He’s not- We’re not- I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, and he could definitely get someone to take care of his goats for a few weeks.” Natasha nodded slowly before opening up the burner flip phone. She responded back to Clint’s text just as cryptically.

_We should be able to make it your place by the holidays. We’re going roundabout to pick up a friend. We’ll try to get there by early December._

_———_

After 3 weeks, they had made their way to a small Italian town where a mustached, potbellied man agreed to fly them to 20 miles from Wakanda’s border, paying hil under the table. Natasha had made several calls with T’Challa, and Steve with Bucky to convince him to come to Clint’s.

“Steve, I don’t think your superhero pals like me that much.”

“Come on, Buck, it’s your first Christmas, you know, back.” To this Bucky had sighed and said,

“Fine. You better pay the neighbors to take care of the goats, Rogers.” Bucky pushes a strand of dark hair out of his face, then smiles. Steve thinks he could stare at Bucky smiling for the rest of his life and never want another thing. God, he loves him. He beams back at the other man.

“Okay, Nat says we have to leave for the airport now. See you soon, Buck.”

“See you soon, Stevie.”

He presses the end call button on the laptop, still smiling. Nat and Sam give each other a knowing look as they put their backpacks full of their belongings on.

Steve knows exactly what they suspect, but he figures that he can trust Nat and Sam with his secret, so he doesn’t mention their looks when he talks about Bucky like he’s the only thing in the world. The three pile into this week’s stolen car, then drive mostly in silence to the tiny airport. The potbellied man solemnly accepts the cash and motions for them to board his tiny cargo plane. The flight is bumpy and slightly terrifying at times, but after six hours they landed in Uganda in the tiniest airport Steve had ever seen, and since last year they’ve been on almost every continent. Steve thanks the pilot while Natasha rents a car under the table for an exorbitant amount of money.

The tiny truck rumbles along until the Wakandan Border, where they greet T’Challa and Shuri. Shuri waves excitedly and says,

“Welcome back, Captain Rogers.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Co. arrive at Clint’s farm. Movie night and heaps more pining ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day???? What??? I don’t have an updating schedule for this fic , but I really enjoy writing it, so i’ll probably update it a lot in the coming days. Ps all the Kudos and comments make me so happy omg. Thank you guys!

Shuri walks with Steve to Bucky’s hut and goats while Natasha and Sam talk with T’Challa in the palace. The goats are bleating and roaming around the sunny slope, with bucky sitting near them, scratching one on the head. He sees Steve and Shuri, and gets to feet. He’s practically glowing, the most beautiful Steve thinks he’s ever seen him. No, Steve definitely doesn’t think this every time he sees Bucky. Bucky ambles over to the pair, smiling. Steve reaches out to pat Bucky, but he pulls Steve into a hug. He can’t complain about that.

“You’re 5 days later than you said, Rogers.” Bucky says almost teasingly.

“Buck, I told you we got caught up in Kazakhstan.”

“I told you, kid, this dumbass can’t keep track of things for his life.” Bucky stands with his shoulder brushing against him, and Steve is so thankful for little things like this. Before the war, Bucky used to be super affectionate, always giving little shoulder pats and brushing their knees together. But after Zola’s lab, he started to become a little more distant. Steve still kicks himself for not noticing that kind of stuff when it was happening. But in the months after cryo, Bucky has been more and more affectionate with Steve, and he tries not lean into every touch like he craves it the way he needs air.

“Well, we should be getting back to the palace. Do you have your things packed up?” Shuri questions Bucky. She tries not to smile at their antics, but fails.

“‘Course I do. One second, let me grab it.”

Bucky jogs into his hut, shutting the door and flipping the latch. “I paid some of the village kids to feed my kids until I back.”

Bucky calls his goats the kids. Steve thinks it’s adorable. They walk back to the palace, joking and talking happily.

“Took you long enough. Hey, Barnes.” Sam remarks and shakes Bucky’s hand.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay without your kiddies for a month?” Natasha grins.

“Hey, they’ll probably miss me more then I miss them, Natalia.” Bucky is still smiling, too. Him and Natasha have a sort of bond, from being in the red room. They gossip in Russian when they visit Wakanda. T’Challa leads them to a small, sleek black jet, where a Kingsguard is piloting it. Bucky and Shuri finally say goodbye to eachother, after about ten minutes of back and forth about memes and make sure that the kids are fed. Shuri and T’Challa wave as they take off, speeding towards Iowa.

 

——

 

The Wakandan jet lands so smoothly you can’t even tell you’ve landed until the ground is visible through the windows. The pilot lets them off into Clint’s front yard, then speeds away. There’s about an inch of icy snow crusted underfoot, even though it’s early December. Natasha trudges through the slush to the porch, Steve and company in tow. Steve stands close to Bucky the entire time, and Bucky seems to want to be in close proximity to Steve too. Their hands almost brush together as they walk, but not quite. Nat knocks on the front door, twice lightly and once loudly. Steve wonders if they have a code. Probably. The door opens to a purple-sweatshirt clad Clint, who immediately signs quickly to Natasha,

“He said he wasn’t expecting us today, he has to get his hearing aids, one second.”

Clint reappears in the doorway after a moment, and gives Nat a big hug.

“Hey, guys! Haven’t seen you in a while, Cap. And your friends. Wilson, right?” He shakes Sam’s hand, then Steve and then Bucky’s. “And you’re Cap’s metal-arm friend! Good to see you.” Clint smiles and gestures for them to come inside. “Like I said, Laura and the kids are at her parents for a while, for Christmas, but because of my whole probation thing, I can’t travel outside the state yet. Here, I’ll show you guys where you’re sleeping.” They walk into the house, which is half-decorated. There’s a tree up with just lights on it, and a few garlands strung up. He leads them to presumably his bedroom.

“Cap, I figured you and Barnes should sleep here, because I doubt that both of you will fit on the double bed in the guest room, or the kids’ twin beds, or the couch.”

Steve and Bucky drop their bags while Clint leads Sam and Natasha to the kids’ room where they’re sleeping. Of course there’s only one bed in Clint’s room. It’s pretty big, but not by supersoldier standards. Steve guesses they’ll sleeping pretty close to each other. Just like old times, Steve thinks. Bucky sits down on the dark blue blanket covered bed.

“Just like when we were kids, huh?” Bucky smirks at Steve, and it’s 1933 all over again, Steve being so hopelessly in love with him. “We should probably help Barton decorate. It looks like he got halfway through it then forgot.”

Steve chuckles, then they walk out into the living room, where Clint and Natasha have already settled onto the couch, deep in conversation in some Eastern European language. Bucky creeps us behind them and says something to them, and they get up and revert back to English.

“The rest of the decorations are over there, decorate if you want.” Clint gestures to a half empty pile of boxes, then flops back down on the couch. Steve and Bucky decorate for almost 3 hours, when Sam stops them and says,

“Wow. This looks like the department store scene in Elf.”

Bucky gives him a strange look.

“What’s that?”

“Oh my god, you two haven’t seen Elf yet? No one thought to show either of you the best Christmas movie of the 21st century?”

So Clint microwaves a bowl of popcorn, and Steve and Bucky fall in love with buddy the elf. By the time the movie ends it’s around 11 ‘o clock, so Steve decides to go bed, because he likes getting up at “An Inhumane Hour” according to Sam. Bucky follows Steve to bed. He can’t tell if Bucky is looking at him while he’s getting undressed, but it’s probably Steve just imagining it. Bucky ogling him? I wish, he thinks. Steve climbs under the covers, and Bucky, who is already sitting on the bed, also climbs under the soft blankets. Steve drifts off to the sound of Bucky’s steady breathing. It’s the fastest he’s fallen asleep since before the war.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have a conversation. Clint hatches a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t update sooner, I had some serious writer’s block lol. You can find me on twitter @honeystuckys. Ps. Kudos and comments mean the world to me!!!

 

Steve wakes up to pale mid-morning light seeping through the windows, and Bucky’s arms practically wrapped around him. The bed had just enough space for them to fall asleep a few inches from each other, but in the night their limbs had been entangled, and Bucky’s head had ended up resting on Steve’s chest. Steve glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed, which read 8:07. The longest he’s slept through the night since 1945, he thinks. Bucky’s peacefully sleeping form starts to stir, and his gorgeously long eyelashes flutter open for a moment.

“Missed you, Stevie.” He murmurs sleepily and settles his head onto Steve’s shirt. And if Steve strokes Bucky’s hair a little, no one has to know that. The peaceful silence is ruined a few seconds later when Clint opens the door and sticks his head in.

“Morning, Me and Nat are- Did I interrupt something? Sorry guys. Just wanted to let you know we’re making breakfast.” He shuts the door quickly, like he walked in on them. To slam of the door and the distant sound of pots clanging and Natasha swearing in Russian, Bucky fully wakes up. He looks up at Steve, realizing he’s practically on top of him, and scoots away almost frantically, like he did something wrong. Bucky’s cheeks are slightly red, and Steve can’t tell if it’s from warmth or embarrassment.

“Shit, sorry Steve-“

“No, it’s fine, Buck.” Bucky harrumphs a little as he gets out of bed and Steve can hear him mutter under his breath,

“Real subtle, Barnes.” Steve wonders what that means while he also climbs out of bed, and shrugs on a hoodie and sweatpants. They walk into the kitchen where Sam is stirring pancake batter, and Clint is trying, but failing to not burn a pan of bacon. Natasha is standing behind Clint, holding a mug of black coffee and watching with amusement.

“Morning.” Natasha remarks, turning to face Steve and Bucky. 

“Sleep well? I was surprised Captain Fitness over there wasn’t up at asscrack in the morning, going for a run.” Sam jokes back to Clint, who was still attempting to save his bacon.

“Yeah, I slept really well. No nightmares or anything.”

“Same here.” Bucky brushes against Steve, and smiles at him. They sit down at the table with mugs of coffee and talk about what to do for the next 2 weeks.

“Wanda and her computer boy toy are coming next week. You guys should be fine going into town without being recognized, the locals here are a bit oblivious. Speaking of that, I’m going to need a lot more groceries to feed all of you.” Clint nods at Steve and Bucky jokingly.

“Steve and I can go into town today, just give us the list, and I’ll try not to lose him.” Bucky grins at Steve, and Steve beams back at him.

“Great. I’ll give you the keys to the truck after breakfast.”

——-

Clint’s faded blue truck rumbles down the icy roads, as the bitter wind whistles in the trees. Bucky drives, because, 

“When did you get a license, Rogers?” They park at the small grocery store, and Steve pulls his scarf up higher on his face. Bucky has no danger of being recognized, but he pulls his hat lower anyway. They roam the aisles, attempting to get everything on Clint’s list, and a little more. Bucky stands shoulder-to-shoulder to Steve almost the entire time, and Steve loves it. He has to keep himself from leaning into the touch while they pick out Natasha’s deadly-looking Russian vodka. Steve’s surprised they even have it at such a small grocery store, but the future continues to surprise him. When they check out, the teenage cashier smiles at them and waves. She also compliments them on how cute of a couple they are. Steve is the tiniest bit ruffled, but Bucky just chuckles. As they walk to the truck laden with grocercies, Bucky says, “It’s weird how that’s normal now, huh?”

“I mean, yeah, it’s fantastic, you’d never dream of it happening back when we were kids.” Steve almost splutters, slightly in shock. Bucky nods as they walk. When all the bags are loaded into the car, Bucky stops Steve before they get in.

“Uh, Steve, can I talk to you?” Bucky’s never this nervous around Steve.

“Of course Buck, you can tell me anything.” Steve smiles.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, and...”

“And what, Buck?” He puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I- I think-“ Steve waits patiently. Bucky inhales a deep breath. “IthinkIonlylikeguysokay?” He exhales. “I think I’m, what do they call it now. Gay.” If Bucky was nervous before, he’s looking at Steve like he’s straight-up terrified. He beams back at him, but there’s a little sadness in Steve’s eyes.

“That’s fantastic, Buck. I’m so glad you felt like you could tell me.” Steve pulls him in for a hug and holds on tight. His head is a mishmash of thoughts. He’s so, so incredibly happy for Bucky, but there’s also the crushing sadness of that Bucky likes guys, just not him. He’ll focus on the happy part for now. When they pull away, Bucky looks significantly less scared that Steve is going to be mad at him.

“Please don’t tell anyone yet.”

“Of course not. Whenever you’re ready.” They climb into the truck, and drive back in a comfortable silence.

———

Meanwhile, back at Clint’s, Natasha, Sam, and Clint are up to some serious plotting. They’re sitting around the table, deep in conversation.

“Are you telling me that they’re not together? Then what did I see this morning, hm?” Clint says exasperatedly.

“Just because they were cuddling this morning doesn’t mean they’re together.”

“You know ridiculous that sounds, right, Tasha? There’s got to be something going on. Wilson, is there something going on?”

“Well, not really-“

“Ha! I knew it! How long have they been a couple?” Natasha glares at Clint’s look of triumph.

“They’re not together Clint, trust me. Steve would have told us. But I am going to say there is something going on. Steve’s so far gone for Barnes, it’s not even funny.” She sighs.

“And you’re telling me Barnes isn’t? Homeboy was totally checking him out yesterday, and those two look at each other like no one else is there. Like, serious bedroom eyes.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Sam remarks.

“We have to make them sort out their little supersoldier feelings. I’m not sure if I can take two more weeks of this much sexual tension.”

“Do you think if they’re drunk, they’ll let something slip?” Sam wonders aloud. Natasha sighs again, a little more exasperatedly.

“Steve can’t even get drunk, Clint.” Clint jumps out of his chair, and opens a dusty kitchen cabinet.

“Boy, have I got the solution for you.” He pulls out a dusty bottle of what is almost certainly Asgardian liquor. “Thor left it here when you guys were staying here a couple of years ago.” He smiles evilly. “Come on, we’ve got some plotting to do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky get their shit togther :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!!! Finally!! I hate this, but I needed to update. My twitter and Tumblr are both @ssteveandbucky

The next week and a half go by peacefully, with Sam and Clint showing Steve and Bucky a new Christmas Movie they had missed almost every night. 2 days before Christmas, Wanda and Vison show up at the door. Clint greets Wanda with a hug, and so does Steve. Bucky smiles at her and Vision, who apparently are a couple now. Steve wonders how that would work, and concludes he probably doesn’t want to. Steve thinks he’s the happiest he’s been in a long time, being able to wake up next to Bucky every morning, and spend the days with his friends. That night, Clint brings out a bottle of eggnog, and pours everyone except Natasha and Bucky, who have elected to drink Natasha’s Russian vodka that smells like death. Bucky plops down on the couch next to Steve, already a little tipsy. Steve smiles at the closeness.

“Too bad you can’t get drunk, eh Stevie?”

Bucky grins.

“Actually, about that-“ Clint gets up and brings out the bottle of Asgardian liquor.

“Thor left this here when you guys were here a few years ago.” He smiles and pours Steve a glass. Natasha looks at Sam with amusement. He takes a sip of the bitter liquid, and is flooded with warmth. Wasn’t as bad as I thought, he thinks.

“So, where are you guys at these days?” Sam prompts to Wanda.

“We’ve been staying in Scotland for a while. We’re glad we got your invitation.” Wanda’s accent is still there, though not as prominent as the last time Steve’s seen her.

After a few hours, two glasses of Asgardian liquor, and whatever the hell Clint put in that eggnog, everyone is more than tipsy. Bucky has gone from sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Steve to practically leaning on him. He’s warm and Steve can smell the alcohol on his breath against his shoulder. Clint, Natasha and Sam are all laughing at themselves, and Wanda is giggling at something Vision said. Through Steve’s alcohol-muddled mind, he thinks that he loves his friends, so so much. And Bucky. Steve strokes Bucky’s arm and thinks that he loves him more than anything. And he has to pee. He really, really has to pee. He nudges Bucky gently.

“Buck. I’ve gotta take a piss.” Bucky moves from leaning on him.

“Okay, Stevie.”

Steve comes out from the bathroom to find Bucky standing in the living room doorway.

“I was waiting for you.” He mumbles. Wow, they’re really drunk. And then, Clint grins like he’s just won the lottery. He whispers something to Natasha and Sam, then exclaims,

“Hey! Look, you’re both standing under the miseltoe.” Steve looks up slowly to see holymotherfucker there’s a piece of miseltoe hanging from the doorway above him and Bucky. Clint gestures his hands together. Steve laughs, panicky.

“Come, on we don’t have all night.” Sam cuts in.” Steve says,

“Do you really expect-“ and is interrupted by Bucky’s lips on his. They’re warm, and soft and everything Steve’s ever dreamed about. It’s quick, so that Steve doesn’t even get to kiss him back. Bucky pulls away, Steve looking at him dopily and in shock. He can feel his face starting to flush bright red.

“Happy now, Barton?” Bucky jokes, and sits back down on the couch, motioning for Steve to sit back down next to him. Bucky rests his head on Steve shoulder and smiles up at him. Steve’s head is still slightly spinning, but grins back at Bucky.

Clint and Natasha look like they’ve struck gold.

“Whoa, save it for the bedroom, you two.” Sam jokes.

“Actually, I think I might go to bed now.Don’t know how Thor’s space booze is going to feel tomorrow.” Steve starts to get up, and Bucky states he’ll go to sleep too. They half-walk, half-lean on each other to their room. From the sounds in the living room, it seemed like everyone else was heading to bed too. Steve climbed under the covers, Bucky following suit. To Steve’s surprise, Bucky scoots closer to Steve, curling into him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Steve, still being pretty goddamn drunk, presses a kiss to Bucky’s head. Bucky slowly looked up at him, and he instantly felt a wave of guilt and regret, oh god he had just made it weird and- Oh. Bucky was kissing him, sloppily and open-mouthed, and he kisses him back. The drunken kiss is like a promise, almost. A we need to get our shit together kiss. After what could of been hours or seconds of Bucky’s, hot, wet lips on his, Bucky pulls back enough to speak.

“I know this is fun, sweetheart, but-“ Bucky yawns. “I’m kind of tired.” Steve laughs, and his insides get all mushy with Bucky’s nickname. He leans forward until their foreheads are touching.

“Goodnight, Buck.”

“Night, Stevie.” Steve falls asleep in the warmth of Bucky’s arms.

 

——

 

Steve wakes up intertwined with Bucky, his sleeping form curled into Steve. Even though they usually wake up in a position like this, this seems more.. intentional.

And the events of last night come back to him, along with a pounding headache. Steve’s sleepy eyes widen as he recounts getting drunk as fuck, then climbing into bed and kissing Bucky like there was no tomorrow. Bucky had called him sweetheart. Steve’s starting to think this was just a fantastic dream. Apparently it’s not, though, because Bucky is starting to wake up. His eyes flutter open and after a few moments, Steve thinks he’s about to fall back asleep when he settles into Steve’s chest and murmurs,

“Morning.” He’s definitely awake. Steve struggles with what to say.

“Uh, I-“

“We’re both idiots, you know that, right?” Bucky half-smiles at him, looking heavenly in the morning sunlight.

“Yeah.” And this time, Steve incites the kiss. It’s less sloppy then last light, and both of them are definitely sober. Bucky slides his tongue into Steve’s mouth, and it’s hot and wet and perfect. Bucky kisses a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his neck that are almost certainly going to leave a mark. He murmurs,

“I love you.” into Steve’s neck like a prayer.

“Oh god Buck, I love you too.”

 

——

 

They pair emerges from their room after hours. Only Natasha is in the living room, sitting crossed legged in front of the fireplace, the others most likely outside helping Clint with chores. She takes one look at the two of them, both littered with deep purple hickeys and hair that was basically the textbook definition of sex hair.

“Finally.” She doesn’t even look up from her laptop. Steve laughs, and they sit down in front of the fire with her.


End file.
